


Red Sweater Vest

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester meet in fifth grade when Dean shoves Castiel into a thorn bush. Then, in ninth grade, they meet again and Castiel's locker is filled with ping pong balls. Finally, they get into the same college. Castiel isn't really thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sweater Vest

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND! Here's your birthday fic.

Dean Winchester met Castiel Novak when he was in the fifth grade. It was the first day, and that black-haired angel kid decided to wear the tackiest red sweater vest known to man. And as it was fated, Dean had to save that kid from the death of his social rank. 

“Hey Novak, what are you wearing?”

“Oh, hi Dean. My mom picked it out for me. She thought I would look nice for the first day. It’s always good to make the correct first impression on your teachers because—”

“No man. You have it ALL wrong. For the sake of your cute face PLEASE take it off.”

“What?”

Dean grumbled. “I don’t have time for this.”

He shoved Castiel into the nearest thorn bush. Hopefully, the sweater vest would rip and he would have to take it off. Dean looked over into the bush and heard a loud groan. Castiel shakily rose from the bush… with a ripped sweater vest. Dean grinned.

“Thank me later, Novak!” 

Castiel only scowled at him as Dean sprinted to the school, “You’re a jerk, Dean!”

Dean daydreamed of the praise he’d get from the little kid come recess. ‘Thanks for saving my hide, Dean!’ ‘Oh, you rescued me! I can bring something home cooked for you tomorrow!’ ‘How about I repay you with my allowance?’ Dean couldn’t wait much longer. Then, recess came. Castiel Novak was nowhere to be found. In fact, Dean waited at the door for the entire period, but the kid never appeared. Worry started to eat at Dean’s stomach. When he asked a teacher where he was, she said, “Castiel went home early. He said he tripped and fell into a thorn bush on the way to school, and he got a few bad cuts.”

Dean’s mood dropped to a low. The rest of the first day of fifth grade was slow and gray.


End file.
